I Out of XIII
by StashWriter95
Summary: Just a little, I guess deep-ish writings of each of the Organization XIII's deaths ; Kind of their side of the story, their goals. Just read it and see for yourselves XD


All around me... Everyone seemed to be disappearing around me... No matter how hard I tried to save them. I couldn't save them all. I couldn't protect them.

I traveled far and wide. Searching for them. Looking for them.. But it seemed, no matter how hard I try. No matter how much strength I put into saving them, that they all seemed to disappear all at once. Like moths to a flame. A bug to a light. Each attracted them. Wanting to find the meaning of it. But both destroying them in the process.

* * *

I out of VI in Organization XIII.

They seemed to drop like flies that day in the great white castle.

**The Chilly Academic:** A Nobody of research. Only learning more as he went, giving him his ultimate demise by The Flurry of Dancing Flames, no choice, but to prove loyalty to the traitors, only to help the Organization in their goal and stay clean.

**The Savage Nymph:** A female of wit and will. Wise cracks and strength. Looking to be more then the Nobody she was. To lead alongside her comrades, only to have them shot down, like ducks flying in the air on a hunting day. But still, a young boy, had ultimately achieved to take down the Nymph of such strong will.

**The Silent Hero:** Silent as he is. Strong and wise. Only looking to do his duties as a worrier. Relying on his trust and friendship with such a Cloaked Schemer. The two working as a pair, Schemer being the mouth, as the Hero pronounced his essence with his great strength and loyalty to the Schemer. Even in his ultimate demise, does he still give an apology to him in his Silent ending by a young youth.

**The Cloaked Schemer:** Cloaked to hide his inner pain, to be a Schemer of ways. Manipulation was his life. Using his many wits and smarts with his heightened sense of smell, making him the ultimate blood hound of the many Nobodies. Loyal as he was to the Organization, but maybe more loyal to his 'partner' being the Silent Hero. Sticking together trough the thick and thin, only going with the one Assassin that promised power over all. One would think after escaping a close fight with one of the Keybladers friends, would he be able to survive. Weak and battered, he was betrayed and had the very life and power forcefully sucked out of him, no way out as he helplessly faded into the Dark of nothingness.

**The Replica:** Looking to be whole, and ultimately killing the rather wise Schemer. Caught up in a red-heads ways to do his dirty jobs for him. Only looking to be whole. To be his own being, only ultimately fading as the youth of his real self's friend killed him.

**The Graceful Assassin:** The Graceful, yet strict Assassin. Looking only to make his own, take over the Organization as his own. Looking to only make it better and get a selective few's hearts back. As Graceful as he is smart. As harsh as his Assassin side can become. He still, with all his planning, met his ultimate demise from a child.

I of the VI survive.

**The Puppet:** Known as Poppet. She barely knew of her existence. The path ahead of her was dim, but as it shown, she had no way of stopping her becoming this monster. She had little to no control, except for the urge to push her on to protect her two friends from herself. The Organization. Only coming to her ultimate demise from her other, repeated not blaming him for such a crime as she blames herself. As she said her last goodbye, she turned to beautiful frozen fragments and one lone sea-shell.

**The Gambler of Fate:** Over so in his Gambling of his own Fate. Strong witted, cunning and a trickster. Looking to be nothing more or less then to be a Somebody, waiting ever so patiently for his time to become what he wanted ever sense awakening. To be a Somebody. Not just a Nobody that everyone's turns away. A real someone, with a real Fate to look foreword to.

But even with such passion in such a sly Nobody. He had ultimately met his demise by the very teenager that he had proudly worked along with the young Nobody's lifetime there. Time ticking to his fade day.

**The Melodious Nocturne:** Melodious, as he is mischievous at 'heart'. The Nocturne, claiming to have such object that he all so badly wanted to be with him. All so badly wanted to be harmless. Wanted to be a part of other's lives, lively as his own. Never wanting to join such an Organization, though he had no choice. He did not want to die and fade into Darkness. Nothingness. Even in his attempts to do as he's told, he still met his ultimate demise from the young Keyblader by fighting his 'heart' out.

**The Whirlwind Lancer:** The Whirlwind of oh so many Lancer's. Staying calm, strong and quick witted. He carried out his orders as one of the best. Obeying every order he had gotten, not refusing, not leaving it for later, as he proudly fought in his many battles. Even with his calm and strong outer shell, the boy who holds such a Keyblade was able to see right through him, seeing the different cracks in his ever so fine mirror of strength, still meeting his ultimate demise from the boy, joining the wind around him as he faded away.

**The Flurry of Dancing Flames:** The flurry, of the most beautiful Dancing Flames that burned inside his very soul. Relying on his quick wits, smarts, smoothness, caring and tricky self to first fill out the duties of the Organization. After most fondly finding to 'baby-sit' the newest member of such. He grew more and more fond of the child, even to the point of 'feeling sad' when he had left them to find his true destiny.

While trying his hardest to protect his best friend, hoping that he would remember him after being caught and placed in a fake realm, he tried long and hard, killing him being his last resort. He showed the boy the only 'caring' side he had, as much as he could, but even then, he was too late, and feeling he lost his best friend to them.

While trying desperately to bring out said Nobody within his Somebody. By not getting anything, he risks his life against his own kind to assure his safety. Saying that, "I wanted to see him again" referencing to the boy he knew and loved. Though not surviving such a power draining limit break, he helped the boy and his friends in his dying moments to get the the very place the Organization had kept so secret from everyone. Satisfied with the little he could see of his old best friend, ultimately faded away into the Darkness that surrounded him.

**The Freeshooter:** Care Free as he is a fine shooter. Pasting a good show of wise cracks, swiftness and ability to pop around and hang wherever he wanted to. Though his strength of his physical age was high, and cocky as his personality came, he still had the weak spot for the young boy, ultimately ending his very existence and fading into the obis that is Darkness. Still, he showed no sign of pity in his defeat from the young boy, yet he still clung to the name he knew was the boys as he knew him.

**The Luna Diviner:** Divine as the beautiful Luna of his power was. His power and strength, reaching a new length when pushed to far. His calm, emotionless self, hiding his inner thought of freedom.

Fighting alongside his leader with the most loyalty anyone had in such an Organization. Partially depending and working with an old Somebody friend as they made to find there hearts together. By fate killing such a bond between the two, he looked out to find his heart almost desperately. As the young man had made his last strike upon the Luna Diviner, he still limped to the window, reaching out to Kingdom Hearts, asking, "Where, is my.. heart?" before ultimately meeting his demise and fading into the nothingness he came from.

**The Superior of the In-Between:** The Superior of all the Nobodies. Power hungry with the hopes, and wills that Kingdom Hearts shall complete them all. Strong, seemingly 'caring' of the other's, but going to selfishly search for his own heart mainly, going as far as basically discarding all other's to have his most prized possession. Kingdom Hearts. Gaining the highest power of all that would ultimately have him meet his demise. Blind by the power of such a force, not seeing the light through it all, as the Keyblader boy and his friend had destroyed him, having him fade away to the very world he had come from.

**The Key of Destiny:** The Key, of a such important Destiny. Not knowing what to do, rather lost in the world, finds a friend who had been looking after him. Teaching him. Though not telling the whole story to him at times. He had thought he knew something, then had his view shot down by reality.

Looking to find his true Destiny in the very world he learned to hate. He seeks out an answer for his very being, seeing. In his eyes. That, as he said. "No one would miss me" then walking away from his desperate friend, pleading him to stay in his strong and informative way. Still, leaving at not getting any answers from his friend.

After the death of his 'female' friend. He had completely ran off, not knowing where he'd go. Not knowing where'd he'd end up. Just running to find the truth. Soon, ultimately fading, not to darkness, but into his Somebody, becoming complete with him, as so did a which Nobody witch called Nanime into the female of the friend of the Keyblader boy. Joining them two together with their Somebodies, ultimately ending to a sad, yet happy ending for them both.

* * *

**This stuff is kind of my as for if certain ones were saved and.. I explain it later in my FanFic X3**

VI out of XIII survive. All they want is a heart. That is all they seek. They are looked down upon because of their history with their old leader.

But when starting anew, they are denied. All we want is a heart. We look, not to physically take it from anyone. No. We want our own. Our real hearts.

Still they are hunted by said Keyblader. The 'traitor' born inside him. They never wanted to harm him. Nor did they want to bother him. They learned about Kingdom Hearts and started a new search. I more practical way to do so, with a new leader. A new strategy. New plan at hand.

* * *

**9/13/2012 I know~ There is probably so many mistakes on this XP Ah well, was depressed and wanted to do some FanFic writing.. deep-ish... stuff lol**

**P.S. I am so sorry I didn't put Namnie in there :( But, at least I kinda stuck her in with Roxas' part though, so ^^; I wanted to, but I was so tired afterward and today... you know.. not the same feeling. I sorry .**

**Song insperation: Take Me Away by Globus.**

**Kingdom Hearts Organization XIII and all character's (c) Square-Enix and Disney**

**Kextia, (My OC) off story thing and thought process XD (c) Me**


End file.
